


Fading Summer

by WBC



Category: 1 - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 10:14:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19227088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WBC/pseuds/WBC





	Fading Summer

 

/飞咻（有南糖的戏份……  
/短篇  
/HE  
/哥哥的哥哥是爱人？？？  
   
>正文：  
   
“我不知道爱的形体是什么，但那必定是一场热病，轰轰烈烈地患上，再抽丝剥茧地消亡。”  
   
   
*  
   
金泰亨是在最后定下工作的地方后收到了金南俊的电话。  
   
“你还是选了那边的工作吧，为了他？”  
“嗯，我听说哥又找到了新的对象，跟他像吗？”  
   
对面的人笑了一声，有些释然也有些遗憾。  
   
“不像，一点都不像，他比他开朗多了………当年分手的时候我骂他混蛋，可其实我也挺混蛋的。”  
“他其实没在意这些，他………一直都挺清楚的。”  
“也是，后来我想了很多，像他那样容易自我捆绑的人，大概也只有你才能让他爱得没有负担吧。”  
   
电话挂断后金泰亨维持着那个靠在桌沿上的姿势好久都没动，然后他仰起头伸出手臂压住了眼睛。  
   
那个热得让人发疯的酷夏终于结束。  
   
*  
   
金泰亨是在大四的时候知道了自己那位什么都做得很好的哥哥是有男朋友的，好了差不多有小半年。金南俊当时给他说这件事的时候表情有点陌生，他没看金泰亨的眼睛，只留给他一个低头喝水的发旋还有颊边微微陷下去的酒窝。  
   
金泰亨很少见到他哥这样不好意思的样子，他印象中的金南俊一直都是一个活得很有自己想法的人，虽然偶尔会有点毛手毛脚，但总归是不应该和这种类似于腼腆的样子沾边的。  
   
“那他是哥的同学吗？”  
“不是，隔壁学校的，比我大一岁。”  
“比哥还要大吗？”  
“嗯，是我做音乐时认识的，长得很白，人也不错，但就是看起来有点冷淡。”  
“听起来不怎么好相处呢……”  
“他就是性格别扭了点，其实对谁都狠不下心。我已经跟他说了你要去我们那住一阵子的事儿，你不用担心。”  
   
金南俊说完这句话时，手里的那杯白水也见了底，他站起身拍了拍金泰亨的肩膀，上楼回了自己的房间。  
   
门被关上，客厅只剩下了金泰亨一个人，他看着桌面上残留的一些水渍没来由地一阵心慌，原本就因为繁重的实习安排而疲惫的心这下彻底被戳了个洞，呼呼地只往里面钻风，还是那种冲得人头皮发麻的热风。  
   
*  
   
闵玧其是在一个燥热的暑假见到了拖着行李箱的金泰亨。  
   
或许是天太热，也或许是试了好几下没能顺利打开门的钥匙和锁芯的撞击声过于清楚，闵玧其揉了揉那一头染成薄荷色的头发，努力撑起连续熬夜后快要散架的身体走到了门口，带着怒气拧开了门。  
   
面前的年轻人显然被吓到了，瘦削挺拔的身型肉眼可见地僵了一下，闵玧其挑着眼皮打量了一下出现在自己视线里的人，除去那个一脸受惊的表情，男孩的脸颊有些泛红额角湿漉漉的，应该是刚刚那阵失败的开门尝试费了不少力。  
   
“对……对不起把你吵醒了，我……忘了是哪把钥匙了。”  
   
男孩软糊糊的声音跟煮得冒泡的海鲜粥一样，这让刚醒来的闵玧其有了几秒钟的失神，隔着半个胳膊的距离他发现男孩是真的长得好，就算是当下那种困窘的样子也只是让那张眉眼深刻的脸软化了一点，骨相漂亮的太打眼，这让他看起来像是玻璃橱窗里的玩偶，唯一不同的就是男孩的眼睛和嘴角都带着鲜活的温度和热气。  
   
鬼使神差一向脾气不怎么好的闵玧其竟然没有骂出口，烦躁地呼出一口气，他伸手在男孩的钥匙链上扒拉了几下，然后用指尖点了点其中的一把：  
   
“这个，小家伙你以后可别再弄混了”  
   
说完闵玧其就准备转身回去继续睡，男孩却动作迅速地抬腿堵住了他，一只还留着钥匙压出来的红印的手就这么伸在了他面前。  
   
“我叫金泰亨，金南俊的弟弟。”  
   
闵玧其本来打算直接无视，但是男孩看着他的眼神太扎人，跟大早上照得他抬不开眼皮的太阳一样。  
   
如果自己拒绝的话他大概会很难过吧，脑子里还在犹豫，他的手已经在细微抬起时被对方紧紧握住了，男孩手心里的热就这样顺着他们相连的皮肤一路烫到了闵玧其的心口。  
   
几乎是条件反射的抽离，闵玧其不自然地用另一只手抓了抓自己的脖子，清了清嗓子把视线移向别处后才开口：  
“我，闵玧其，那个，你哥他跟我说过你要来这件事。”  
   
*  
   
他们住的地方并不宽敞，墙皮掉的白一块黄一块很难判断最开始涂的到底是什么颜色，勉强能让人转开身的客厅，还有一个收拾成厨房的阳台，整间屋子似乎除了桌子上摆的那一堆金泰亨完全不了解的器材看起来比较值钱，其他的一切都散发一种陈旧的霉味。  
   
“你住里面那间，我的东西都搬出来了，你哥那屋子太乱估计你住不惯。”  
“那你……”  
“我跟你哥住。”  
   
闵玧其干脆利落地截断了金泰亨的话，随手从柜子里翻出来一个玻璃杯，他走到那个勉强能称为厨房的阳台拧开水龙头简单地洗了洗，然后弯腰提起地上的暖瓶倒了杯开水。  
   
“这没有纯净水，你凑合着喝点开水吧，天太热别脱水了。”  
   
把水杯递给他的那只手骨节清楚，青色的经脉在雪白的手背上凸起，这让金泰亨想起了龟裂的冰原，还有金南俊提到的那句“他长得很白。”  
   
一开始他还挺好奇，他那个凡事都想得深奥的哥哥为什么在提到闵玧其时会让这种最直观的评价先跑出来，但当他看到闵玧其的时候他就明白了，闵玧其的那种白超越了肤浅的表象，他白得几乎有了另一种具象，是掉落的羽毛也是地表的厚雪。  
   
“谢谢玧其哥。”  
“嗯。”  
   
闵玧其冷淡吗？金泰亨不知道，但他知道真正面冷心冷的人是不会把自己的屋子让出来，更不会给一个第一次见面的陌生人倒一杯热水。  
 *  
   
除开多了一张嘴吃饭，金泰亨的到来并没有给闵玧其和金南俊的生活带来太多改变，尤其是闵玧其，金南俊的作息相对规律，偶尔还能和金泰亨一起挤着地铁出门，但他就是完全相反的作息了，能打照面的时刻也就早上那一会儿，三个人潦草地解决掉一顿早餐。  
   
通常这个时候闵玧其是累的一个字都不想说的，得益于多年的默契，金南俊很少会选择这段时间和闵玧其交流什么，但金泰亨似乎完全看不到他生硬乏力的表情，还是会用那种煮粥一样咕嘟咕嘟冒泡的声音在看到他开门进来后，满脸带笑说：“玧其哥，早上好。”  
   
不会看脸色，这就是闵玧其在“好看”之后贴给金泰亨的第二个标签，这种性格也不知道是怎么养出来的，实习的时候估计很容易被骂吧，或者被人背地里穿小鞋？  
   
闵玧其在和金南俊上床的时候也扒着他的背问过他这个问题：“你是怎么教你弟弟的？这脾气以后是要吃亏的。”  
   
金南俊护短，掐着闵玧其的腰狠撞一下后才半是调侃半是认真地说了句：  
“你放心，我还没有遇到过讨厌他的人，他们都挺喜欢他的。”  
   
腹腔里一阵牵得胃痒的酥麻，毫无预兆，闵玧其意识到他高潮了，但他不知道是因为金南俊没注意分寸的顶撞还是因为他那句话里的那个“喜欢”。  
   
确实，金南俊是对的，金泰亨似乎有一种天然的亲和力，不明晰含含混混地就把人裹住了，像是一张黏滑的膜让人摸不到边也脱不开身。  
   
*  
   
金泰亨曾经设想过他的哥哥和自己喜欢的人在一起的样子，但当他真的能够亲眼见证的时候，他才知道现实和想象是绝对不一样的。  
   
闵玧其和金南俊与其说是恋人倒不如说是同党，他们之间的激情抵不过他们共同的追求，默契和理解都不是私人的，而是可以完全表达的某种公开。  
   
尽管如此，金泰亨还是撞到过两次完全属于他们两个人的私密。一次是他半夜醒来上厕所，隔着联通两间卧室的卫生间，他从模糊的玻璃上看到了两个叠在一起的身影，他的哥哥弓着背，笔直有力的手臂抵着伸下人的肩头，他的动作不快，但每一次下沉他都能听到闵玧其压着嗓子的把本该变调的声音一点一点泄出来。  
   
“你干嘛这么忍着？”  
   
是他哥哥低哑的声音，里面甚至还有点莫名的笑意。  
   
“难不成你想让你弟弟听到？”  
“他又不是不知道我们的关系。”  
   
长久的沉默里是两种频率不同的喘息声，然后就是闵玧其用他那被酒精蚀透的声音吐出的一句：  
   
“他听到，我会觉得尴尬。”  
   
这让站在黑暗里的金泰亨体会到了一种奇异的错位，他本来以为他只是一个毫不相关的旁人，但闵玧其那句轻飘飘的“我会觉得尴尬”却让金泰亨感到不安，他很小心维持的边界蹭出了一个口子，只是他无力招架。  
   
小心地关上门，金泰亨躺到了属于闵玧其的床上，原本熟悉的被子和枕头突然就变得不再一样，他自溺一样把自己滑进了被子里，整张脸朝下，鼻尖里过滤掉他洗发水的味道之后留下的就是另一个人的气味。  
   
很淡，却在金泰亨的梦里下了催情的药。他在早上换下了那条湿一大片的内裤，穿着整齐地推开门，闵玧其就站在他的门口，曲起的指节离门很近，应该是没料到门会从里面打开，闵玧其那双总是懒洋洋眯着的眼睛竟然睁出了清晰的轮廓。  
   
“起来吃饭，不然你得迟到，你哥他有事先走了。”  
   
还是没什么多余的情绪，但并没有多少说服力，特别是当金泰亨看到了那段雪白的脖子上没能完全消下去的红痕，他的梦又活了。  
   
“玧其哥，你当初是为什么要和我哥在一起呢？”  
   
“没什么特别的，都喜欢音乐，他词写的好，我曲作的好，然后合作了几次就在一起了。”  
   
“那你爱他吗？”  
   
闵玧其的动作滞了一下，又继续给面包抹上果酱递给了金泰亨。  
   
“爱，怎么不爱。你哥是个聪明人，跟他在一起不累。”  
   
原来，只要不累就能让两个人绑到一起。  
   
*  
   
闵玧其自己也说不清他对金南俊是一种什么样的感情，惺惺相惜或许有，欣赏了解或许有，认可信赖或许也是有的，但这些都不足以达到让他敞开自己去完全接纳一个人的临界点，他和他就是烧不开的白水，不愠不火地维持在沸点以下。  
   
他们上床做那种激烈到下体见血的爱，他们接吻吸尽对方口腔里每一丝让人活命的氧，他们拥抱骨骼和骨骼碰撞在皮肤上留下消不掉的印子………但似乎，也只能这样而已，他们终究是撞不进彼此生命的陨石，再绚烂的尾也不过是消亡的星芒，而这一切甚至抵不过一双注视的眼。  
   
闵玧其说过的，金南俊是个聪明人，但这种聪明放到感情里就显得残忍，不过他也好不到哪儿去，都是受不了活着的磕磕碰碰才相依在一起取暖，谁也不比谁高尚。  
   
他们最后的摊牌都是冰冷冷的疯狂，金南俊抓着他的手腕把他压到墙上，火急火燎地但动作却有条不紊，干燥的掌心准确地落在每一个能让闵玧其失控的地方，他的衣服已经完全被扯掉了，混身上下除了金南俊的肩背可以盖住他，他什么都没有了。  
   
门是在这个时候被打开的，提前回家的金泰亨看到的就是这样一幅光景，下午失掉了棱角的光洒在两个人身上，闵玧其的上半个身子贴在墙上，腰以下全都挂在金南俊身上，他们像藤蔓一样缠在一起，却没有一个相连的根。  
   
金泰亨是在金南俊放开闵玧其摔门出去后，才从刚才的震惊中回过神，闵玧其没有把衣服披上，他仰着头靠着墙坐到了地上，金泰亨走过去，迎着窗外的光他就这样居高临下地打量着眼前这个赤裸的人。  
   
“小家伙，你知道你哥刚刚跟我说了什么吗？他说闵玧其你就是个混蛋，他还说爱我比毁掉我要累太多了。”  
   
“为什么？”  
   
闵玧其被汗黏湿的睫毛动了动，他扫了金泰亨一眼，然后移开视线。  
   
“不为什么，他估计也意识到我们这样下去是不行的吧。”  
   
一件衣服盖到了他身上，衣领上有些不太明显的洗衣粉的味道，是金泰亨的外套。  
   
还好，至少，他还有一件外套，还有男孩那个痛切又悲伤的眼神。  
   
*  
   
金泰亨没有再问闵玧其他和金南俊分手的原因，他那个凡事都想得很深的哥哥，在消失几天后给他发了条信息。  
   
“泰亨，谁都想从他身上得到些力量，而我并不是一个例外。”  
   
他还需要知道故事的全貌吗？知道外面那个经常表情冷淡的男人曾经维护过，帮助过他的哥哥，这其实也就够了。  
   
那么，他能爱他吗？金泰亨不知道，但他想试试。  
   
三个人的早饭变成了两个人的早饭，闵玧其在那个下午之后很快就恢复了正常，他平静地接受了金南俊搬出去的消息，但金泰亨接下来的话却让他有点措手不及：  
   
“玧其哥你不会赶我出去吧。”  
   
坐在餐桌对面的男孩用那双深邃的眼睛抓着他，这让闵玧其不得不低下头看向地面的缝隙。  
   
“你是你，你哥是你哥，这边不是离你实习那儿挺近的，结束了再走吧。”  
   
明明是再平常不过的口气，金泰亨却还是听出了一点慌乱和脆弱。  
*  
   
热浪在七八月的交界把整个城市变成了蒸笼，宽松的裤子在踏出门的那一刻就被汗黏成了裹在腿上的另一层皮，又潮又闷的空气堵在毛孔里让每一口呼吸都憋得肺疼。  
   
逃命似地从裤兜里摸出钥匙，门开的时候金泰亨并没有如愿以偿地享受到空调恩惠，面积不大的屋子温度也并不比外面强多少。  
   
“玧其哥，怎么不开空调呢？”  
   
回答他是一阵什么东西被卸下来的声音，金泰亨很快把鞋踢掉走了进来，他看到的就是踩着梯子把空调盖拆下来的闵玧其。  
   
“你等会儿，空调里面的线烧断了，接上就好。”  
“那……哥你能行吗？”  
“行，之前接过。”  
   
自觉地伸出手帮闵玧其固定住了那看起来弱不经风的铝制折叠梯，金泰亨仰起头去看露出了内部线路的空调，却发现他并不能找到闵玧其说的那个烧断线的地方，于是他开始顺理成章地看修空调的人。天热的缘故闵玧其只穿了件松垮的白背心，修长的小臂因为手上用力而绷起肌理和经脉的线条，金泰亨的视线顺着他泛红的手肘延伸到肩膀，窗户外吹进来的热风鼓起他的衣服，露出一方白皙的胸骨，还有指腹大小一点殷红，那是一种带着体温和鲜活的颜色，一种几乎需要金泰亨动用视觉触觉甚至味觉，或许才能完全感知的艳丽。  
   
“好了，遥控器就在桌子上，你去打开吧。”  
   
闵玧其转过身对上的正好是金泰亨那个让他心悸的眼神，他下意识地想要移开却被金泰亨的一句话拽住：  
   
“哥，我下个月实习期结束就要走了。”  
“嗯，所以呢？”  
“哥，你可不可以对我说一句话。”  
“说什么？”  
“我爱你。”  
   
从窗户吹进来的热风越来越大，闵玧其把自己的视线挪回到金泰亨的眼里，年轻人的眼睛里裹着粘稠的温柔和希冀，这让闵玧其不得不承认，他是舍不得这个男孩子的。  
   
“那你来爱我吧。”  
   
闵玧其的脚没落地的，他被金泰亨从梯子上抱下来直接扔到了床上。  
   
“我好像有一点明白南俊哥说的那句话是什么意思了。”  
“他说的什么？”  
“爱你比毁掉你更累。”  
   
听到这里闵玧其笑了，他用手腕勾住金泰亨的脖子把他们的距离缩短，再把鼻息和唇息全都喷在对方的脸上：  
   
“那你想怎么办？爱我？还是毁掉我？”  
   
回答他的是金泰亨落到他脖子上的吻，天太热了，他们身上的汗像水一样淋得哪里都是，肢体和肢体的纠缠都在打滑，这让金泰亨不得不把手从闵玧其的肩膀扣到了那段细白的腰上，掌心里的弧度柔韧而软热。金泰亨控制不住地低下头，直接从身下人的喉结咬到了胸口，他再一次和那两点艳色相遇，不是那个被风撩起的偶然一瞥而是随着闵玧其的胸腔一起一伏的触手可及。他像吻一朵花一样凑近，齿尖厮磨那种红色就开始升温变透，而这几乎让金泰亨觉得那层薄薄的皮肉里兜着血，只要他再用一力就会有灼烫的液体从发硬的顶端流出，然后在闵玧其的肋骨缝隙汇出一条淌着的河。  
   
“泰亨……”  
“嗯？”  
“你……你轻点咬，挺疼的。”  
   
金泰亨难以置信地从闵玧其身上抬起了头，他哥哥的眼角红红的，这让那原本尖利的眼眶都收了刺，只剩下了剥了壳的虚弱和无害。  
   
“我以为哥哥你从来不会说疼的，你跟南俊哥他……”  
“那不一样，他要的是一个互相扶持的人，而你除了爱，却什么都不要。”  
   
带着汗的指尖从脸上擦过，金泰亨这才意识他哭了，他有些狼狈地想把头偏开却被闵玧其制止住了，他从金泰亨的身下撑起一点腰，然后伸出胳膊抱住了他。  
   
“傻小子，你别哭，你要的这些我还是能给的。”  
   
“那哥你为什么不能说一句我爱你呢。”  
   
金泰亨把他毛茸茸的脑袋从闵玧其的胳膊下抬了起来，湿漉漉地看着耳尖开始泛红的人。  
   
*  
   
妥协的前奏是闵玧其扯出的一个粉白又无奈的笑，热得让人晕眩的夏天被温柔降伏，然后金泰亨就听到了那句：  
   
“泰亨啊，我爱你。”  
   
“我爱你。”  
   
气泡水混合着酒精在空气中炸裂，没有人在这个夏天完好无损，但好在，也没有人在这个夏天放弃投降。  
   
 


End file.
